Universe Avengers: A Steven Universe and Avengers Story
by ianderson
Summary: Pearl came to Earth in the 1940's and met Steve Rogers before he was given the Serum. She stayed with him through the war, helping to take down HYDRA, and the two fell in love. When he was presumed dead, Pearl went back to The Crystal Temple. One day, she receives a message from Nick Fury, with a request to come back to Earth and and help stop Loki. And maybe see Steve again.
1. Back to Work on Earth

_**Welcome to my story. Please comment but no flames. I have a pink haired Dove Cameron as Pearl. Imagine her with the pearl stone on her forehead and wearing Pearl's clothes from present day Steven Universe. In this version, Pearl was never in love with Rose Quartz.**_

 _Narration:_

Back in the 1940's, Pearl, a loyal member of the Crystal Gems came to Earth. The reason why was that her fellow gem, Garnet, alerted her to a occurrence on the planet that would be happening soon. For this insight to the future to indeed happen, Pearl's presence would be required.

 _She got permission to leave from Rose Quartz, and once she landed on the planet, she found herself in New York City. The gem shifted into some more common woman's clothing for the era but could not do anything about the stone on her forehead or her hair. She continued wandering for 2 hours before she heard the sounds of a brawl in an alley._

 _She watched as a small man got beat by several bigger men before intervening. She knocked out the men before facing a smaller Steve Rogers. He showed kindness, curiosity to her hair and gem, as well as gratitude and Pearl instantly liked him. She then met his friend Bucky Barnes, and soon, within a few days, Steve was off to the army._

 _Pearl came with him as a field nurse, have an inkling that he might just be the 'occurrence' Garnet told her about. Soon they were approached by Dr. Erskine, who offered Steve the chance to become a the first in a breed of Super Soldiers. The night before the experiment, Pearl told Steve about her true nature as a gem and her mission on Earth in case the transformation did prove lethal._

 _She thought he would dismiss her because of her alien nature, but instead he looked at her in an even more caring way then before. The next morning they left with Agent Peggy Carter, who had become Pearl's good friend from the base. The gem's heart was almost pounding out her chest as Steve went into the chamber, and she heard him scream in agony. When he came out, she was floored as she was looking at an almost new man, but she new that inside he was the same._

 _When the assassin came and shot Erskine, Pearl took her spear out and started dueling with him in the lab before he made a run for it, Steve in pursuit. When he was dismissed to work as a stage act, Pearl came with him, and was in the audience for every one of his shows. Then they started their work on staging attacks on HYDRA bases. They were a force to be reckoned with, especially with the powers of a gem. After rescuing Bucky, they kissed for the first time. Steve also professed his love for her and vice versa._

 _Another two months of assaults went by, and they eventually defeated Red Skull, but not without a cost. When Steve drove the plane down into the Arctic and was then pronounced dead, Pearl's heart shattered into a million pieces. She had lost her one and only love. Sure she loved Garnet, Amethyst, and Rose, but that was platonic. What she and Steve had was real, bona fide, true love. Sure she was a gem and he was a human, but they could have made it work. Because, if living with Garnet proved anything, it was that love always won the day._

 _But in this case, it didn't. It crushed the world from under her, and with that world crushed, she did the only thing she could and returned to the Crystal Temple. She returned with memories of Earth. Of the war. Of Peggy, Howard, Erskine, and Bucky. But most of all, memories of her Steve Rogers._

 _Her Captain America._

 **Present Day:**

Pearl was at the temple, training with Amethyst and Garnet. A lot had changed since the 40's. Rose had followed a similar path as she had. Their leader had gone to Earth and met a man named Greg Universe, and fell in love with him. When Rose was pregnant, she gave up her physical form and her life to be able to deliver the baby. Just a year ago, they met Steven Universe and began training him to be a gem worthy of wielding the rose quartz stone. Pearl had also stepped up as the leader of the Crystal Gems. Even with all of this however, Steve was never far from her mind.

She was currently sparring with a hologram version of herself. After they parried for a while, the real gem brought her leg up before bringing it down on top of the holograms sword. She did a windmill kick before jumping back. She readied her sword before charging forward and defeating the hologram.

"That. Was. Awesome." Steven said.

"Indeed." Garnet added.

"Thanks." Pearl told them.

"I agree, it was exceptional." A male voice said. Pearl looked up and came face to face with arguably the most intimidating man on the planet, Nick Fury.

"Director, what is your business here? This is a sacred place." Garnet asked. They gems had met Fury before on Earth. They were in quite the pinch and he got them out of it. Since then S.H.I.E.L.D and the Crystal Gems had been close allies. While all agents, with the exceptions of Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton, did not know of the gems existence, Fury knew they would help if the situation proved dire.

"I'm here to have a word with you and only you, Pearl." Fury clarified. "Of course Fury. Amethyst, Garnet, Steven, please leave us." Pearl said dismissing her comrades.

"I'm here to ask for your help." The eye-patched man said.

"With what?"

He flung a file over to her and she caught it swiftly. She opened it to see the picture of a blue glowing cube. "What is this?"

"HYDRA's secret weapon, the Tesseract. Few years ago, Howard Stark fished it out of the ocean while looking for the remnants of Steve Rogers."

Pearl felt and ache in her chest at the mention of his name.

Fury continued. "Your old buddy from the forties was on the same page we're on now. Thinking that the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That is something the world desperately needs in its hands."

"I'm guessing it was taken."

"You guess correctly." Fury told her.

"By whom?" Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"He calls himself Loki. He's not from Homeworld or Earth. I would like you to come back to Earth with and help stop him. Don't worry however, I also have a few more individuals. Dr. Bruce Banner.."

"I've heard of him, he was the man that became the Hulk after an accident."

Fury nodded. "Tony Stark, son of Howard or Iron Man."

"Howard had a son?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, but you'll find that he's ten times the ass his father was. I also have Romanoff and Barton on this. However Loki has done something to our archer. Twisted is mind."

"We'll get him back. That's my way of saying, I'm in. I'll grab my things."

"There's something else you should know." Fury stopped her. "We also have Captain America on this. Steve Rogers is alive."

Pearl's heart might as well as stopped right there. She faced Fury with tears welling in her eyes.

"H..he..he's..alive? How?"

"The ice in the Arctic preserved him and about 1 month ago, we defrosted him. Ever since he's been asking about you. We told him nothing, as far as he knows, your no more."

"Can..can I see him?"

"Of course. As soon as we get down to Earth and capture Loki."

And with that Pearl raced to her room, grabbed her things, bid goodbye to her friends, and was off with Fury through the portal he had created.


	2. Crashing The Party and Nearly The Plane

When Pearl arrived on The Helicarrier, she was given a dress by Maria, and was filled in on what she was to do.

"We've gotten word that Loki intends to crash a function in Stuttgart, Germany. Steve, Tony, and Natasha are going to cut him off, but we need you to go to the function to contain him." Fury told her.

Pearl nodded and put on the dress along with some shoes, leaving her hair and gem as they were. When they arrived in Germany, Pearl jumped jumped off the flying base and flew herself the last few miles to the function.

Once she arrived, she handed her cloak to a doorman and walked into the main room. Surprisingly, no one gawked at her gem and hair as they probably thought they were some sort of fashion statement. An hour into it, nothing of concern had happened. Pearl helped herself to a glass or two of expensive looking champagne, and a few men approached her with looks of interest.

Some even asked her to dance but she turned them down with the excuse of, "I already have a partner. I'm waiting for him, cause I dance with only him."

She suddenly felt a bad aura enter the room and looked up to see a man with long, black hair and a cane with a blue glowing tip walking down the stairs. She was instantly alarmed as he perfectly fit the description of Loki.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he used the cane to knock out the doorman, and then ran forward and grabbed a man in a suit. He flipped the man onto a marble table, and pulled a small stick that's rim started to spin, and sharp needles came out of it. The stick a ejected into the man eye, and sharp screams of pain came from the poor civilian. Pearl wanted to do something, but she knew if she did, her cover would be blown and it would cause and even bigger scene.

People started screaming and running out of the building. Pearl quickly grabbed her cloak and went out the back, changing into her regular clothes under the cloak. When she reached the front roof, she waited. She watched Loki from afar as he shifted into his Asgardian clothing and faced a crowd of people.

His staff hit ground and he yelled "Kneel!" After a cackle he continued. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

An old man stood up and sent a glare at Loki. "Not to men like you."

Loki chuckled. "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you." The old man retorted.

Loki then addressed the crowd. "Look to your elder people. Let him be and example." Pearl then watched in horror as the glowing staff was pointed at an old man, and sent out a beam of light. She went to intervene even though she knew she could not make it.

At the last minute, a man dropped down in a tight suit of red, white, and blue. Half of his face was covered by a blue mask and in his hand was a shield used to block the beam sending it back to the man in green and causing him to go flying backwards. Pearl smiled and her eyes got watery.

It was Steve.

He then stood at his full height and Pearl couldn't help but struggle to contain her joy

She kept in the shadows as Steve approached Loki

"You know the last I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing."

Loki then looked up and sneered as he stood.

"The soldier, hmph. A man out of time. If I remember correctly, the last time you were in Germany, you had a maiden at your side." he remarked.

Steve scowled and Pearl knew Loki was referring to her.

The Captain quickly brushed it off and scoffed. "I'm not the one who's out of time."

Pearl glanced up to see a black ship pointing at Loki. The gem smirked as she knew it could be none other then Natasha.

Guns then came out of the planes sides and Nat spoke over a speaker "Loki, drop your weapon and stand down now!"

Pearl then watched as Loki shot a beam of blue light at the plane. Captain America then threw his shield hitting Loki in the arm. Loki the reacted by hitting Steve with a blast and sending him to the ground. Deciding it was time to intervene, Pearl jumped down from the roof she was on.

"Hey! Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't most bad guys supposed to have some cool get up. Cause last time I checked there was still some time until Christmas."

Loki turned around to see a cloaked figure with only it's mouth showing. He presumed it was a female due to her tone. In response he raised his staff and sent a beam of blue light towards her causing her to jump out of the way.

Steve got distracted as her heard the woman. He could have sworn he knew her voice, but he couldn't place t.

He turned his attention back to the fight in time to see Loki hit his shield away and they began to fight again.

Steve then got knocked to the ground and Loki pointed his staff at his head. Pearl quickly intervened by kicking Loki away and standing in front of the man protectively.

"Pick on someone your own size."

Loki smirked as he stood and faced her. "Like..."

Pearl rolled her eyes, pointed her hand, cutting off his response as the spat of energy hit him square in the shoulder. "How do you like when you get cut off?"

Loki stood again and prepared to attack her just as she whisked her cape and she vanished. A few feet away from him, she popped up again and sent a few more blasts at him.

She turned to Steve and softened her expression, trying to hide the giddiness in her tone. "Are you okay."

He looked at her in confusion as he stood up. "Yes ma'am, but you should leave."

She looked at him amused. "Not a chance" she said with a smirk.

She looked behind her to see Loki slowly rising, and then turned back to him "So, what's the plan?"

He looked at her with a serious expression. "You, get people to safety."

Pearl nodded and thought, _"Just like old times!"_

Loki then re engaged in fighting as Pearl began to usher people to safety and as soon as she finished she ran back to find what looked like a fireball going in the sky. She also heard rock music.

She looked to find what looked like a red and gold robot blast Loki back. _"Let me guess, Howard's son."_

"Make a move, Reindeer Games" Tony said. Loki glared at him and transformed into normal clothes . "Good move" Tony remarked.

Steve looked and nodded at him. " " he said.

Mr. Stark turned to look at Pearl before turning back to Steve. "Captain, who is this woman? Not that i'm complaining about the clothes."

At that comment, despite the fact that the top half of Steve's cowl covered the bottom half of his face, you could see the blush on his face.

Pearl was humored by his still in tact innocence as she stood beside . She turned to Loki and pointed her hand, summoning a crystal rope The two men then watched in awe as a glowing chain of light came from the young woman's hand and wrapped around Loki.

Pearl smiled at the men. "I thought it best to make sure he was secure before we do introductions. I won't tell you my name just yet, but eventually."

then opened his face plate showing his ruggedly handsome face. "I'm Tony Stark or Iron Man, whatever you prefer. This is Steve Rogers of Captain America."

The black plane then landed and a red-headed woman with green eyes walked out. "I've see you've meet my friend Stark?"

Captain America glanced over at her. "You know her?" Nat nodded. "I'll explain later but for now let's get Loki back to the base." The redhead said.

Iron Man looked at the woman intrigued. "So you have powers?"

Pearl nodded as Tony faced the red-head. "Agent Romanoff, are we bringing her."

The agent nodded like it was obvious. "I can't imagine why not if she and S.H.I.E.L.D are allies."

Iron man turned towards the woman and smiled charmingly. "If you will please accompany us ma'am."

The 5 hopped on the plane and stayed in their suits except for Captain America and Iron man who took off their masks. Pearl was taken by how handsome the captain was. It was as if he had never changed. He had his sandy blond hair, and piercing blue eyes that always appealed to her.

She was sitting on one side while the others sat across from her. Agent Romanoff was steering the plane when the Pearl heard a voice over the PA system.

"Is he saying anything?"

Agent Romanoff shook her head. "Not a word."

The voice sighed in frustration. "Just get him here."

Tony was of course the first to comment. "So what are you? How'd you get your powers? Insect bite, serum, experiment?"

Pearl raised an eyebrow. "That's stuff has happened?"

Tony nodded. "Yup. So what is it? You aren't human are you?"

Pearl smirked. "No. Of course I'm not human dumbass. If you want me to talk you need to wait cause I don't feel like explaining it twice."

Steve stood up and and nodded his head for Tony to follow. "What do you think about her. I feel like I've met her before?"

Tony studied her as she was watching Loki carefully. "She certainly is a P.Y.T."

Steve looked at him with confusion as Tony chuckled. "Pretty Young Thing."

Steve rolled his eyes but couldn't help agree. It had been a long time since he had been attracted to a girl, and Pearl never left his mind.

Tony smirked at Steve as he watched a blush creep onto his face. "Careful there Cap. I don't think that suit is made for what your thinking about."

Steve cleared his throat as he narrowed his eyes. "That's not what I meant. I was thinking about what her story might be."

Tony shrugged, "We'll find out later."

Steve sighed and looked at Loki bringing up his doubts about his capture. "I just don't like it."

Tony snorted. "What, Rock of Ages giving up to easily?"

"I don't remember it ever being that easy. That guy packs a wallop."

"You still are pretty spry for an old fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?

"What?"

"It's like Calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle."

Steve looked at Tony annoyed. "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

A crack of thunder was heard as lightning appeared in the sky.

Pearl looked back to Loki was confused by the fear in his blue eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him and saw signs of hate and jealousy rolling off him. "He knows something."

Steve looked up when he heard the woman speak and he looked to Loki who somehow got even paler. "What's a matter. Scared of a little lightning?"

Loki gave him a look of annoyance. "I'm not overly fond of what follows..."

Suddenly a thud wad heard on the roof as the storm got stronger and the plane began to go off course.

Tony put on his helmet and opened the hatch to outside. Steve looked at him." What are you doing?" Just then, a man standing at 6'3 with bulging muscles and shoulder length blonde hair landed on the plane.

Pearl heard Loki mutter "Thor."

Iron Man went to fight him but Thor threw his hammer at him knocking him over and into Steve. Next Thor tried to push Pearl who refused to go down without a fight. As he pushed her, she grabbed onto his arm and used her momentum to flip him over land in a crouch.

Loki watched in admiration as the smaller woman managed to best his brother if only for a moment. Thor held his hand out, grabbed his hammer again, and used it to push her away onto Captain America who had just gotten up. Thor then Grabbed Loki and jumped out of the plane.

Captain America looked at woman in concern as she had just gotten hit with a hammer that still hurt Iron Man through his armor. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him a little winded but nodded as she stood up leaning on the wall. "I'm a lot tougher than I look Cap." Iron Man stood up. "Now where's that guy?"

Agent Romanoff yelled from the front. "Another Asgardian?" Captain America shrugged. "Think that guys a friendly?" Iron Man started to walking towards the open hatch. "Doesn't matter if he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

"Stark, we need a plan of attack." Iron Man kept walking as he looked over his shoulder. "I have a plan...Attack!"

He then jumped out of the plane going after Thor. Captain America then grabbed a parachute as Agent Romanoff called from the front seat. "I would sit this one out Cap."

"Don't see how I can" Captain America said putting the chute on. Pearl had come to hatch with him.

Romanoff looked back at the two. "You should both stay. These guys come from legends. They're basically gods."

"There's only one god ma'am, and i'm pretty sure he doesn't look like that." Captain America said. Pearl looked at him. "Don't worry. You've got a _basically god_ on your side to." Captain America looked down at her in confusion but nodded at the determined look on the bottom of her face.

 **(A/N I'm leaving out the part with Thor, Loki, and Iron Man as Pearl will have nothing to do with that scene.)**

Pearl and Captain America landed nearby where they could see Iron Man and Thor fighting and she nudged him. "Even though he's holding his own, we should still intervene."

The Captain nodded and the two ran closer to the fight. When they got close enough Cap threw his shield hitting the men on the chest and breaking the fight up. He caught the shield as it came back and Pearl addressed the men.

"Are you two kids finished?"

Captain America and Pearl jumped down from the cliff and landed easily.

Captain the turned to Thor. "I don't know what you plan on doing here."

Thor interrupted in a deep, booming voice. "I've come to put an end to Loki's schemes."

Pearl then stepped into the argument. "Then prove it. Put the hammer down."

Iron Man spoke up turning to Pearl. "Um yeah, no. Bad call. He loves his hammer."

Thor hit Tony in the stomach with his hammer sending him flying before addressing the gem. "You want me to put the hammer down?"

Captain America saw what Thor was planning to do and jumped in front of her. In one quick motion he pulled her down into a crouch and he held up his shield as Thor leaped at them.

The shield blocked Thor's blow creating a massive shock wave that knocked the god of thunder off his feet.

Captain America stood and helped Pearl up. Tony and Thor walked over to them and they all glanced around at the patch of forest they had just leveled as Pearl muttered "Men and their goddamn contests". She then addressed all three of the men. "Are we done here?"

Thor looked at the woman in front of him and gave a small nod.

 **Yes, chapter 2 done. Comment please but no flames! Next chapter we'll get a reunion.**


End file.
